Rebel Love Song
by LaLa Land 14
Summary: Sam's little sister comes to live with him after being caught with her boyfriend. Can she survive without him? Andy Sixx/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Angel-17  
>Andy-17<br>Sam-22  
>Emily-19<strong>_  
><strong><br>Angel's POV  
><strong>  
>I can't believe I'm leaving. Andy is my best friend and boyfriend, I can't imagine living without him. I mean, what we did wasn't very bad.<p>

_**Flashback 3 days earlier**_

"Oh, fuck! Andy!" I cried out as my boyfriend moved inside me. I felt the pressure building in my stomach and knew I would cum soon. Andy began thrusting into me faster and we both came. He collapsed beside me on my bed without pulling out. I wrapped my arms around him and cuddled up to his chest. Right when I was on the verge of sleep, my bedroom door swung open to reveal my mom.

She gasped at the sight of her teenage daughter in bed with her emo boyfriend.

"Angel Victoria Uley! What _are_ you doing? Get dressed! _**NOW!**_" I reached down to grab my skinny jeans as Andy did the same. As soon as we were dressed, my mom marched us down to the living where my dad was sitting.

Dad looked up from his newspaper when my very angry mom came in with us trailing behind her.

_**End flashback**_

My parents decided to send me to my brother Sam in La Push, Washington. Half way around the world from Andy. I hated them for it but I couldn't change their minds. I stuffed my clothes into my suitcase aggressively as my mom watched sternly from my desk chair. I came across the necklace Andy gave me and a tear ran down my face.

I carefully hooked the chain around my neck. I finished packing and got dressed. I took a shower first. After that, I put on a faded grey t-shirt that had a girl standing in a puddle of blood on the front, black skinny jeans, a black studded belt, and my black converse. My mom was still sitting at my desk when I came out of the bathroom.

She looked at my choice of clothing and shook her head. "Angel,why don't you wear something other than black? You look disgusting." I rolled my eyes and began putting my jewelry on. I laced my forearm with a red ribbon while my mom wrinkled her nose at the piercing. Then I put on a black ball tongue ring, black knuckle duster earrings, a leather spiked bracelet, 3 stackable pyramid rings, and Andy's necklace.

Mom loudly protested when I started on my make-up; said it was to dark. I, as usual, ignored her and applied thick black eye liner and eye shadow. After I swiped some clear lipgloss over my lips I grabbed my stuff and walked outside. Andy was standing in the driveway. I dropped my bags and ran to him.

He wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face in his neck. I heard my dad in the background saying something but I was busy memorizing the feel of Andy's skin. Suddenly, I was pulled away from Andy and pushed into the car. My dad drove away with me looking through the back window, waving at the black clad form of my lover.

I turned to face my dad when I could no longer see Andy. He was looking straight forward with his jaw clenched. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"You going to Washington is a fabulous thing. You can make better friends and hopefully stop this depression nonsense. Plus that boy won't be around to influence you." Dad said glancing in the mirror at me.

I sighed, "It's called _emo_ dad, and it's not nonsense. It's who I am. If you can't accept that then you fail at being a parent. How would you feel if someone took mom away from you just because they could? Just because of who you are? That is what Andy and I feel, but you won't get past the fact that you found us in bed together."

Dad's cheeks colored and I smirked knowing I was right. "It _is_ nonsense and I don't like it. You are too young for this. This has nothing to do with your mother and I so don't compare us to you and that- that heathen!"

By this time we had reached the airport so I gathered my bags and left without another word.

**(AN: I have never been in an airport or rode on a plane so I'm skipping stuff until shes on the plane)**

As I finally board the plane and find my seat, my phone rings. I see that Andy texted me.

_are u on the plane yet? -Andy_

_yeah just boarded. wat u doin? -Angel_

_Just listenin 2 music and textin my fuck hot gf -Andy_

_cool but i gtg the planes about to start moving -Angel_

_k i love u -Andy_

_love u 2 bye -Angel_

_bye -Andy_

I turned my phone off and started listening to my iPod. I began listening to my favorite Linkin Park song.  
><strong><br>I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless lost under the surface<br>Don't know what you're expecting of me  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<br>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<br>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<strong>

**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
>Holding too tightly afraid to lose control<br>Cause everything that you thought I would be  
>Has fallen apart right in front of you<br>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<br>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>And every second I waste is more than I can take<strong>

I fell asleep shortly after that.

_**~Dream ~**_

_I was standing on a cliff somewhere. The cold air was sharp against my skin but I hardly noticed. Multiple voices tried to reason with me but none succeeded. Then, just as I stepped forward ready to jump, I heard it. The voice of my savior._

_"Angel, don't jump. I love you, I need you please don't jump." Andy begged. Slowly I turned to face him._

_Shakily, I raised my hand to his hair. "Andy? What are you doing here?" He smiled softly._

_"You can't jump. I can't live without you. If you had jumped, you would have killed me, you, and-"_

_**~End Dream~**_

Someone was shaking my shoulder. "Excuse me miss, the plane is about to land. I thought you might need woken up." Said the young stewardess.

I nod and smile gratefully, "Thank you, I never wake up on time on my own." The stewardess smiles and goes on to announce the landing.

Meanwhile, I was trying to figure out my dream. _'What did Andy mean when he said I would kill him, me, and-?'_ I thought about it as I walked off the plane to wait for Sam.

**Sam's POV**

I'm here at the airport trying to find my little sister, Angel. "Do you even know what she looks like?" Asks Paul.

I try to remember the time my step-mom brought Angel to visit. "She has wavy medium brown hair and grey-blue eyes. She was shorter than me but still tall and skinny."

Suddenly, Paul gasps and hits my arm. "Look at her! She looks cool. Do you think I could fuck her while you find your sister? Pretty please?"

I sigh and nod my head, knowing that he won't give up. Paul runs over to where a girl with black hair was standing. Paul gave her his usual man-whore speech but her reaction surprised both of us.

"I have a fuckin boyfriend! I would never let you fuck me anyway, you disgusting piece of shit!" The girl screamed. I walked over to them and noticed she was dressed like a goth or whatever. I immediately wondered what Paul saw in her that made her so hot.

"I'm really sorry about Paul. He always does this. I'm Sam, by the way." I apologize. The girl glares at Paul but doesn't yell.

She crosses her arms and says, "I'm Angel, and I would say it's ok but it's not." My eyes widen._ 'This can't be Angel! She's a-a freak!'_

Angel smirks, "Did I surprise you, Sam? I'm not the little girl you used to know; I like to be thought of as a Fallen Angel. Once good but now tainted." It was then that I noticed the blackness of her outfit and the spikes on her bracelet. This was definately not the same Angel I knew.

Suddenly, her phone rang playing a loud screamo song.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey, baby. Are you there yet?" A guys voice asks.

Angel smiles, "Yeah I'm standing here with my brother right now."

"I miss you, can you _please_ come back?"

"I wish I could but if I did my parents would kill me. You know how they were when we started dating, imagine if I came back after they found us in bed together."

"Ok, I have to go, Ashley just challenged me to a rock band game."

Angel laughs softly, "You're the best player I know, but go defend your honor."

"Bye, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Andy. Bye."

She hung up the phone and turned to me and Paul. "Are we gonna go?" I nod and lead her to my car. We all climb in and I start the short drive to me and Emily's house. After awhile, Angel started to listen to her iPod. It was some kind of rock song.

**Scream, Shout, Scream, Shout.  
>We are the Fallen Angels<strong>

**We are the in between, cast down as sons of war.  
>Struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn.<br>We won't cause the pain, of living out their law.  
>Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are flawed.<strong>

**We're bored to death in heaven and all alone in hell,  
>We only want to be ourselves.<strong>

**We scream, we shout  
>We are the Fallen Angels<br>We scream, we shout ohhh ohhh  
>To those who sing alone<br>No need to feel this sorrow  
>We scream, we shout ohhh<br>We are the Fallen Angels!  
><strong>  
><strong>Follow the mourning star, a light when darkness fell,<br>The passion left unholy; now you find yourself.  
>We have no where to go, no one to wish us well<br>A cry to find our home, our stories they will tell.  
><strong> 

I suddenly understood what she had said about being a Fallen Angel. She was bored and tired of being good, but doesn't want to be bad all the way. She justs wants to be who she is. I felt guilty about judging her. I pulled into the driveway and led Angel to the kitchen where the rest of the pack was.

I kissed Emily before showing Angel her room. It was a white room with black carpet. "You can paint it or do whatever." I say before going downstairs.

**Angel'****s POV**

Immediately, I began working on my room. I turned my iPod on and began playing my Blood On The Dancefloor songs.

"Will somebody who likes painting, come up here?" I yell while leaning out the door. A girl that looked my brothers age came upstairs.

"I'm Leah, I like to paint and design." She said. I smirk and pull her into my room, locking the door. About 30 minutes later we were headed to the paint store. I picked out blood red and black paint and we went back to Sam's house. I changed into some punkyfish sweatpants and a tanktop while Leah opened the paint. We danced and sung along to my iPod as we worked.

We painted the walls red and started with the black. We each got a handful of black and threw it at the wall. This went on until the walls looked artfully splattered. We both collapsed on the bed and I heard Leah mumble something.

"What did you say? I couldn't understand you." Leah blushed and said it more clearly.

"Why did you come here? You may not look like it, but I can tell you're hurting. I don't mean to be nosy or anything. I'm just curious." I smile sadly and begin my story.

"It started two years ago. I had just started my first year of highschool and I was nervous. As I was leaving science class, I bumped into someone."  
><em><br>__**Flashback**_

_I was walking out of the science classroom when suddenly I walked into someone. I stumble backwards and drop the books I was holding._

_"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I say as I begin to gather my papers and books. To my surprise, two hands handed me a pile of my stuff that I had dropped._

_"It's okay, here are some of your books." I grab them and look up. I was met by the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Looking down at me was a boy with shoulder length black hair, a lip ring, and bright blue eyes surrounded by thick black makeup. "I'm Andy, by the way."_

_I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear and stand up. "I'm Angel. Thank you for helping me." Andy smiled and asked me what my next class was._

_"I have math next." I say and Andy offers to walk with me to class since we both have math._

_**End Flashback**_

"That's how I met my boyfriend, Andy. He was sweet and helped me to become... well.. _me_.We started out just being friends but one day, we were listening to music as house and he kissed me. I lost my virginity that day."  
><em><br>__**Flashback**_

_Me and Andy were laying on his bed while Paramore played softly in the background. I began to softly sing along._

_**I climb, I slip, I fall  
>Reaching for your hands<br>But I lay here all alone  
>Sweating all your blood<strong>_

_**If I could find out how  
>To make you listen now<br>Because I'm starving for you here  
>With my undying love<br>And I, I will**_

_**Breathe for love tomorrow  
>Cause there's no hope for today<br>Breathe for love tomorrow  
>Cause maybe there's another way<strong>_

_I felt Andy's eyes on me and turned to face him. He leaned in slowly, giving me time to pull away if I wanted. When his lips touched mine I felt a spark. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lowered us back onto the bed._

_Andy pulls away and asks, "Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop." I smile softly at the nervousness in his voice._

_"Andy, I love you. You let me be myself, I don't have to pretend around you. I want you, forever." _

_**End Flashback  
><strong>_  
>"My parents don't like anyone that are different, so they <em>hated<em> Andy. I didn't care. Even when they forbid me from seeing him, I still found a way."

_**Flashback**_

_I went to my room right after dinner, saying that I felt sick. Really, I just wanted to sneak out earlier to see Andy. I locked my bedroom door and climbed out my window. Then, I swung from a tree branch onto my moms car. I looked around to make sure no one had seen me before running as fast as I could to Andy's house._

_**End Flashback**_

"Then, one day my parents went out to dinner and were going to be gone until really late. Andy came over and we had sex. My parents came home early and caught us together. They decided to send me here so Andy couldn't 'influence' me." I rolled my eyes.  
><em><strong><br>**_Suddenly, the door opened and Sam began collecting my laptop, phone, etc. "What the fuck are you doing?" I ask. He looked at me with disgust.

"Our parents just called and told me to cut off all of your connections with that _boy._ I can't believe you, after everything they've done for you, you betray them. You dirty disgusting whore!" He yells. I couldn't respond, but I didn't have to.

Leah stood up and slapped Sam. "You don't know what that girl has been through, and you probably never will. You wouldn't allow someone to take Emily away from you but you'll take your sister's one true love. _You_ are the disgusting one here, not her. She loves him and he loves her but nobody in your jacked up family can see that!"

With that being said, she grabbed my hand and we ran to her house. As we ran upstairs to her room, a woman that I guessed was Leah's mom asked us to come to the living room. We got there and saw her sitting on the couch.

"Who is this, Leah? And why aren't you at Sam's house?" The woman asked sweetly. We went over to the couch and sat down.

Leah began explaining what happened while I played a game on my iPod. I wouldn't have lived if Sam had taken my iPod, music is my lifeline. I vaguely heard Leah's mom say something before Leah pulled me upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Tell me about yourself, and then I'll tell you about myself." Leah said eagerly. I laugh softly.

"My full name is Evangeline Victoria Uley. I'm 17 and have a boyfriend named Andy. My best friend, other than Andy, is Ashley Purdy. I love metal and rock music, and I sing it sometimes. My favorite color is red and I hate math. I have a corset piercing on my left forearm and a tongue piercing." I smirk at Leah's facial expression.

"Umm... my full name is Leah Justice Clearwater. I'm 20 and don't have a boyfriend. My best friend is you. I love rock music but can't sing. My favorite color is green and I hate Literature class. I have my belly button pierced and a tattoo of a cherry on my right shoulder."

I smile and jump up. I began jumping on Leah's bed and soon she joins me. "What are we doing, Angel?" I laugh and grab her hand.

"We are having _fun_! Isn't this _fun_,Leah?" I say like a hyper five year old. We both collapse in a fit of girlish laughter.

_'Maybe living here won't be so bad'_


	2. Note

**Hey, I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter. I have the next chapter finished but I need to check it. I'm not really good at checking my writing, so I think I need some help. If you'd like to be the beta reader for this story, then PM me. **


	3. Chapter 2

_**I confused myself... Andy is 19, okay? I know I said he's 17 in the 1st chapter but I'm changing it so I don't break my brain muscles :P.  
><strong>_**  
>So, just ignore the ages in the first chapter.<strong>

Angel- 17  
>Andy- 19<p>

Angel's POV

I was wrong. So wrong. If I even breathed the wrong way, Sam got upset. His muffin baking housewife was kinda nice, except for the fact that she agrees with everything Sam says. The boys were okay. Jacob was too hung up on some chick that left him, Quil and Embry were cool, Jared was kind of an ass but not overly so, Paul was perverted and angry but sweet when you got to know him, Seth was super nice, and Leah and Seth's mom was the mother I wish I had.

Every morning for about a week, I would throw up. I _never _throw up, unless I'm sick and even then it's rare.

I was showering when I first thought about it. I ran a hand across my stomach. Barely noticeable, A small bump had formed. I panicked, hurriedly washing the soap off. I dried my body in a daze, then blowdried my hair.

Still dazed, I pulled on some jeans, a tshirt, and a hoodie, then slipped my boots on. Sneaking past Sam, I walked the long walk to Leah's house. When I got there, Seth answered the door.

"Oh, hey Sethy. Is Leah home?" I kept my eyes trained on the toes of my boots.

"No, she's at work. She'll be home soon. Mom says to come in, she wants to see you." I smile shyly and follow Seth to the kitchen. Sue stood at the counter, putting sandwiches together.

She turned around and hugged me. "Hello, Angel. You doing okay?" I gulp a little, thinking of this morning. Sue, sensing my discomfort, turned to shoo Seth out. "Go to Sam's or something, we need privacy." He grabbed 4 sandwiches and left with a bright 'goodbye'.

I sat beside Sue at the table. She was quiet, waiting until I was ready. I fidgeted, looking down at the table. I finally got up the courage to whisper it.

"I...I think I'm pregnant." I tensed, expecting anger or dissapointment. I was surprised when I felt warm hands on my face. I looked into Sue's comforting brown eyes and burst into tears. "I'm so stupid! All I do is mess up! I'm not allowed to talk to Andy, and even if I could he probably wouldn't want a baby. He's a rockstar, a baby would just hurt him. And my parents hate me! Sam acts like I'm evil. I just want it all to stop!"

Sue rocked me gently, whispering in Quiluete to me. When I was calm enough to stop sobbing, she asked me, "Have you taken a test yet?"

I shook my head. She pulled me up to look into my eyes. "Stay here, I'll be right back. Then, you're going to tell me all about this guy you love so much." I smile through my tears. She grabs her purse and leaves. I sit there, sniffling and trembling, until Sue returns.

She hands me a small paper bag and tells me to go upstairs and take one of the tests. I do as she says, leaving the test on the bathroom counter.

"So, this guy, Andy...?" I giggle softly, Sue looked like a gossiping teenager. I nibble at a ham sandwich.

"I met him 2 years ago. He helped me my first year of high school. I helped him when his girlfriend cheated on him. We got together about a year ago, we were listening to music and he kissed me. Then we...uh..." I trailed off, blushing.

"Ooh, was he good?" I choked on a bite of sandwich. After I could breathe again, I answered.

"Uh, yea. I mean I have nothing to compare it to. Anyway, his band started getting more famous and my parents hated him more. Eventually, they caught us in bed together. That's why they sent me here. But the last time we slept together, the night before I left, we didn't use protection.."

"I see. It'll be okay, sweetheart. So, he's in a band?" I nodded.

"He's the singer of Black Veil Brides." Her eyes flashed with curiosity.

"May I hear a song? And see a picture of him?" I pulled out my ipod and showed her a picture Ash took of me asleep on Andy's chest. Then I played In The End for her.

"His voice is wonderful, can I hear another?" I played Love Isn't Always Fair. "So sweet, have you talked to him lately?"

"Not since Sam took my phone." She gasped and grabbed the phone.

"Call him. Tell him to come visit you." I protested but took the phone anyway. I dialed his number shakily and put it on speaker.

"Hello, you have reached the reception office of Unicorn Junction, how may I help you?" Sue and I laughed.

"Hey, CC. It's Angel."

"YAY! Andy's been going crazy since you stopped answering his texts."

"Sorry, my brother took my phone, parents orders. Is Andy there by any chance?"

"Meany brother. And yea, he's passed out on the couch. Want me to wake him up? He'll kill me if he finds out you called and he missed it."

I waited for about five minutes until Andy answered. "Angel? Are you okay? CC told me about your brother taking your phone."

I smiled and stroked my necklace. "Yea, I'm okay. I need to tell you something though...Can you come visit me? I think it'll be better to say it in person."

"Uh sure...when?"

I looked to Sue and she answered for me. "Hi, I'm Sue, Angel's friend's mother. Is Monday good for you?"

"Nice to meet you, yea Monday's good."

"Good, and by the way, I love your voice. Angel showed me a few songs."

"Thanks."

I asked him, "Can you bring either Jinxx or Ashley? Preferably both?"

"Sure, why?"

"Cuz, Jinxx is all calm and smart, and Ashley is my best friend."

"Ok. Can I talk to you? Alone?"

I took the phone off speaker and went to the living room.

"Whatcha want to talk about?" I heard him sigh.

"I love you. When I get there, I want to ask you something, okay?"

I agreed softly. We talked for a few more minutes and then hung up. I went back to the kitchen, gave Sue back her phone, then went upstairs to take the other test. I took the test and brought them both downstairs. I handed them to Sue, then sat down. She looked at them and sighed.

"Angel, they're both positive." I felt the color drain from my face. My hands instinctively went to my stomach. Sue wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I sobbed.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here for you, so is Leah, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, and your friends in the band." I sniffled into her neck.

"Mom! I'm hungry!" Leah walked into the kitchen. She gasped when she saw me. "Angel, what's wrong?" I mumbled nonsense into Sue's shoulder.

"Leah...go fix a bath for her, please." Sue ran her hand through my hair soothingly. "Angel? Do you want to stay the night? You could have the guest room." I nodded.

"Ang, I'll go get some stuff from Sam's house if you want..." I nodded again. "Is there anything in particular you want?"

"Can I have a piece of paper?" Sue handed me a notebook and I wrote my list.  
><em><br>Underwear  
>Sweatpants<br>Two tshirts  
>A tank top<br>Pair of jeans  
>Toothbrushpaste  
>Shampoo, Soap<br>Hairbrush/comb  
>Leather Jacket<br>Sneakers  
>Eyeliner, Eyeshadow<br>Lipgloss  
><em>

I gave it to Leah and she went to start the bath. She came back and told me, "I left a towel on the counter. You can use my soap and shampoo or you can wait til I come back, okay?"

"Okay. Will you talk to me when you come back?"

"Of course."

I went upstairs to the bathroom.


	4. Goodbye

**This isn't a chapter. I'm sorry :/**

**I will not be continuing this story. I'm not that into BVB anymore and I have no will to write for this anymore. So, rather than let me keep RLS up and fool myself into thinking I'll finish it someday which I know I won't, geeky-goth-girl-13 will be adopting it.**

**I'm going to keep this story up until Friday, then I'll delete it so...**

**I hope you keep reading it and thank you for those who took the time to read and review :) **


End file.
